


Old fashioned

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog Tags, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: “I don’t know if they still do that. Could be it’s old fashioned, Cap.” Tony tried, a last time to get Steve to change his mind, hoping he wouldn’t.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Old fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Game; I5 - Steve's dog tags

“I can’t take them.”

Steve looked crushed for a short second before pulling himself together.

“Why? If I may ask.”

And Tony didn’t knew. He just knew that he didn’t deserve them. He loved Steve with everything he still had as a heart, but… this…. this was just…. 

“I couldn’t survive it if you would like to have them back.” Tony finally decided to say, because that was the truth. He had promised himself to be truthful to Steve and he wouldn’t back out of it.

Steve smiled again, a soft smile and Tony wanted to kiss him desperately.

“I don’t think that will happen. I love you. With everything I got, and it’s not much, I admit that. But this, this is something I can do. This is something I can give to you without it feeling out of time.”

Tony swallowed and reached for the dog tags Steve was offering, carefully taking them, feeling the slight thrumming in his arm when he touched Steve. He didn’t knew what to look at. His name on Steve’s wrist or the tags.

“I don’t know if they still do that. Could be it’s old fashioned, Cap.” Tony tried, a last time to get Steve to change his mind, hoping he wouldn’t. 

But Steve just bend down, taking Tony’s wrist in hand and kissed softly his own name on Tony’s wrist.

“I am an old fashioned guy, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
